Something Is Different
by JulieJulie
Summary: Something is different about Amanda.


Disclaimer: They are not mine. Oh! How I wish they were. They belong to WB and STM productions.  
  
Summary: Yet another Lee and Amanda story. This one is set in second season. I hope you like it. About when she gets her hair cut.   
  
  
  
Something's Different  
  
Lee Stetson a.k.a. Scarecrow, walked into IFF Agency whistling because he had a good date the night before with his girlfriend Randi Baby.  
  
Amanda was there already she was typing some stuff for Billy Melrose, hers and Lee's boss. She looked up and sen Lee and smiled, even though he didn't smile infact he looked away from her when he saw her. But then he looked back at her in shock.  
  
"Amanda," he says looking at her as he is trying to figure out something, "There is something different about you did you get a new blouse."  
  
"No," she says, blushing pinkly. "No, Lee I didn't."  
  
"Well, there is something different about you Amanda King, now what is it?" Lee, getting angry.  
  
"Nothing!" she walks away trying not to cry he is so mean sometimes. She bumps into Francine. "Amanda slow down. Oh no what did you do to your hair; no wonder you are crying."  
  
"Shut up Francine" Amanda cries as she steps into the ladies bathroom and into a stall, sobbing. She gets some toilet paper and blew her poor nose.  
  
Lee is standing by Amanda's desk. 'Her hair' he says to himself as Francine steps over. That was what was different.  
  
"Way to go Scarecrow you made your partner cry" she tells him with a smirk.  
  
"She is not my partner!" Stetson yells so all in the bullpen are looking at them and some are laughing and pointing at him and Francine.  
  
"Whatever," Francine tells him giving looks to the people.  
  
"What do you mean she is crying why do you say that Francine?" Lee, concerned.  
  
"You don't care so why should I tell you Scarecrow," she tells him and walks away towards Mr. Billy's office.  
  
Lee, wondering 'what did he do this time?' He saw Amanda come out of the bathroom and knows she went in there for more than to use the toilet walks over to her feeling bad.  
  
"What is wrong Amanda?" he asked her, concerned.  
  
"I am fine Lee leave me alone please, I have to go home," she tells him. Trying not cry.  
  
"I really like your new hair," he tells her, touching it softly with his fingers.  
  
"You do" she asks him, whipping her eyes.  
  
"Yea I do" he confesses, glad she is ok. "I'm sorry that I did not notice before but I am kind of tired today."  
  
"Thank you Lee I thought you just didn't notice I'm sorry I got so upset it's just..." Amanda trails of.  
  
"Just what Amanda?" Lee asked, concerned. He doesn't know what she is thinking or maybe he wouldn't ask that question but it can't be helped now. He has to know.  
  
"Nothing Lee" she tells him. Looking down at the ground."You can go do what you have to do I'll just stay here today and type some stuff for Mr. Melrose."  
  
"Amanda what is wrong, please"? Lee asks. He doesn't understand why she is so upset she is almost in tears and he feels bad but thinks it is not his fault. What did he do? Yes he didn't notice her hair right away but he thinks she is overacting.  
  
"Nevermind Lee" she says and runs away fast as she can. Down the hall.  
  
"Scarecrow!" Billy yells, from his office. "Get in here now"!  
  
Lee rolls his eyes. Thinking can this day get any worse. Little did he know it can.  
  
"What did you do to Amanda Lee Francine told me all about it" he says. Slamming his fist down on his desk, angry.  
  
"Francine don't know anything!" Lee yells hotly, his neck getting red. He has had about enough of this crap.  
  
"Don't you talk back to me. You hurt Amanda did you make fun of her hair or maybe call her a little housewife perhaps?" he threatens. Pointing at Lee.  
  
"NO Billy I swear." Lee, shaking his head.  
  
"You better make it up to her, Lee. You have a good thing right in front of yourself  
and how can you not know it? She is so sweet all the time and all you do is berade her. I am tired of it, Scarecrow" Billy sat down, breathing heavy.  
  
"You are right Billy why do I do that? I don't know," he says. "She seems to drive me crazy."  
  
"Well you better figure it out, Stetson, I mean it" Billy tells him.  
  
"Yes Sir" Lee says. Feeling dejected.  
  
Where did Amanda go? He asks, looking around. She is not in the bullpen or the elevator.  
Thinking to himself. I really hurt her this time how can I stop doing that?  
  
Just then he hears too girls who work at IFF Agency too saying "Did you see Mrs. King hair?"  
  
"Yes, I know it is terrible" the other one says, laughing. "I would never do that to my hair would you?"  
  
"No way, Jose" the other one agrees. Luaghing also.  
  
"What are you talking about" Lee asks them, angry. They have no right, he thinks. How could they treat his Amanda in this mean way? Same as he treats her, he realizes sadly.   
  
"Nothing Mr. Stetson." The one says giggling.  
  
The other one she had dated Lee so she rubs her fingers on his lapel and says "Why do you care she is just someone you have to work with ocasionally?"  
  
"I care about her more than I ever cared about you, Kelly that is for certainty." Between gritted teeth he says this and she is scared. Removing her crummy fingers from his nice sports jacket.  
  
"Sorry she is pretty"  
  
"Yeah her hair is real pretty Lee we were kidding." The one says.  
  
"Okay. D you know where did she go?" He asks them.  
  
"I saw her going outside," Kelly tells him.  
  
"Thanks," he tells her.  
  
Going outside Lee looked around but he can't see her. But her car is there and he goes to it and looks in the window Amanda is laying down in the backseat of her station wagon. Maybe she is asleep, he thinks.  
  
Just then he hears a sob come from her car and knows it is her.  
  
"Amanda" he says.  
  
"Go away Lee I don't want to see you right now" she tells him.  
  
"Please I didn't mean to hurt your feelings Amanda you are very special but sometimes you drive me crazy but you are also growing on me" with a smile.  
  
She sits up. "Really?" she asks.  
  
"Really Amanda". He smiles again, taking in her messy face from crying to hard.  
  
"I must look awful" she states, embarassed.  
  
"No," he replied truthfully  
  
She grins. "Yah right Scarecrow"   
  
"There's my girl" he says not realizing what he said.  
  
"Am I?" she says, hopeful. "Your girl?"  
  
"Always, Amanda" he tells her. Grinning. "Always."  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
